Sea of Emotions
by Puppycrap2000
Summary: Max Lightwood struggles with his emotions for Jace's sister Celine. But its hard to since she lives in the same house as him. Now that Celine is 16 and Max is 17 Max's mind is clouded with a sea of emotions. Will these friends since birth become more than friends, or will Jace prevent that from happening? Rated M for lemons and language and stuff. You have been warned, blah, blah.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so this isn't the same as my other fanfictions (Clace). This is a love story about Max and his crush.(You guys can give them a ship name.) Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Izzy's POV**

I walked down the hall to Max's room. I knocked on the door, and waited for an answer. 5 knocks later I got a little bit frustrated. "Max! Answer this door!" When he still didn't answer I got extremely mad. "If you don't answer I'm coming in!" I heard shuffling in the room, then Max opened the door. He had his glasses on instead of contacts, and his hair was messy. "Its about damn time! What were you doing in there" I demanded. He was about to answer when I added, "And don't give me that 'I was asleep' bullshit." Max closed his mouth.

"I was ugh..." Max shifted on his feet slightly. "Playing video games." I knew he was lying, but ignored it for now.

"Sure you were." I then saw Max blush a little bit. "Its almost time for Celine's birthday party. You better get down there." And with that I walked away, leaving Max standing in the doorway.

 **Jace's POV**

 **(The same time Izzy went to get Max.)**

I walked upstairs to my little sister's room to get her for the party. Today she was turning 16, and the party can't start without the birthday girl, well I guess it could, but it wouldn't be as fun. I knocked on her door lightly.

"Celine." I knocked again. Usually she answers on the first knock. I knocked again, "Celine" I had a little worry in my voice now. I was about to open the door when I heard her voice coming from the other side.

"Just a second!" I'm almost positive I heard her say 'bye' in a whisper, but maybe I was wrong. She opened the door, and the first thing I noticed was what she was wearing. A pare of way to short shorts, and a loose white t-shirt.

"What are you wearing pajamas for?" She looked down at her clothes before looking back up at me.

"Its my birthday. I should be allowed to wear whatever I want." She may be a good liar, like her brother, but I can tell she is hiding something from me.

"Well your party is starting soon, you better put some clothes on."

"Ok." she tried to shut the door but I blocked it with my foot.

"And do me a favor, and wear something that covers your skin."

"The most revealing clothes possible, got it." Before I can say another word she slams the door, and I hear the lock twist.

When i get back into the living room I notice that the blue and black decorations were all put up, and the kids were all helping Clary put the candles on the cake. I watched as my 2 year old daughter, Tessa, stuck the last candle into the cake. Her hair as red as Clary's and her eyes as golden as mine. She then grabbed Izzy and Simon's 1 year old daughter, Sophie, by the hand and pulled her into the floor to color. Sophie looked a lot like Izzy. She had raven hair and dark eyes, but she resembled Simon because her hair was curly. I turned my attention to Gabriel, Magnus and Alec's 3 year old son, he was playing with Magnus's hair. Alec just watched lovingly. Gabriel was adopted when he was 1, so around the time Tessa was born. He has hair the resembles Magnus, and eyes that resemble Alec. All of these kids grew up together, especially since Simon, Izzy, Sophie, and Max live with me, Clary, Tessa, and Celine. Alec however moved in with Magnus, not that they are there very often.

Clary walked over to me, and kissed me lighlty. "Is Celine ready?"

"No. She was in pajamas."

"That's weird."

"Yeah, and you know what's even weirder? It took her forever to answer the door."

Clary looked confused, but said,"I'm sure she just went to bed late, and was sleeping." I could tell Clary didn't really think Celine was sleeping, but I just went with it for now.

Izzy and Simon walked over to us. "Where is Celine?" Izzy asked, so I told her what I just told Clary.

"You know, Max was acting weird too. He didn't answer the door until I threatened to come in. He had his glasses on, and his hair was messed up."

Simon looked at us. "Maybe they were both sleeping." Once again know one believed it, but we ignored it for now.

 **Max's POV**

After Izzy left I shut the door and sighed. That was close. I walked over to my closet to change out of these clothes since they were the same ones I had worn yesterday, and slept in last night. I quickly grabbed a pair of dark jeans, a white athletic shirt, and a pair of converse. I went into my connected bathroom to put in my contacts and brush my hair. Once I was done I headed downstairs. I wasn't watching where I was going, and knocked into a small person. At first I thought it was Clary, but when I looked to see I found my eyes resting on none other than Celine Herondale. Her golden hair was in curls that ended at her butt. She had on a pair of ripped jean shorts, a tight white shirt that hugged her curves, and a pair of flip flops.

"Sorry Max. Ii wasn't looking where I was going." She blushed slightly.

"No it was my fault. Oh and sorry about this morning."

"Don't be sorry. It was just as much my fault as it was yours."

I smiled at the memory.

 _I was laying on my bed in just a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. I had already taken my contacts out, and replaced them with glasses. I was about to change the channel on the TV, when I heard a small knock coming from my window. I looked to see Celine balanced on the window seal, and grinned. I stood up and unlocked the window before stepping to the side, so she could climb in. When her feet hit the floor I looked at her. She was wearing a pair of booty shorts, and an over sized t-shirt. I chuckled a little, causing Celine to look at me._

 _"What are you laughing at?"_

 _"Your ability to climb out your window across 3 bedrooms, and somehow hold on to my window seal with one hand while you knock with the other. I always knew you were part monkey."_

 _She laughed before responding, "You do the same thing when you come to my room. We are both part monkey." It was true. Ever since we were 10/ 11 we would come to each others rooms by climbing out the window, across the house, then into the other person's window._

 _"I don't get why they won't let us be in a room together." I said._

 _"Maybe because we are hormonal teens who just happen to be a girl and a boy? " I looked at her a little suprised. "Just a guess." I laughed._

 _"Come on it's not like we are going to have sex at the first chance we're alone." I blushed, realizing what I just said._

 _Celine noticed because she asked, "Why do you blush every time you say or hear the word sex?" She sounded curious. She sat down next to me on my bed, and looked at me expecting me to answer._

 _I wanted to say it wasn't the word it was because she was in the room when It's said that made me blush, but I decided against it. "I don't know."_

 _She was silent for a minute before she abrutly asked, "Are you a virgin?" I was taken aback by her question, but answered anyway._

 _"Maybe. Maybe Not. Are you?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _Since she was honest I decided to be too, "So am I."_

 _She seemed shocked by my answer, but didn't ask anything else on that topic. "What movie do you want to watch?" I asked._

 _"Harry Potter."_

 _I laughed at her response. "Which one?"_

 _She laid back on the bed, "Any of them."_

 _So, we after putting Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 2 in the DvD player, I laid down on the other side of Celine. The last I remember was Celine's head falling onto my chest as she drifted off to sleep. Without thinking, I put an arm around her, and fell asleep._

 _Knock. Knock. Knock. I opened my eyes slightly. I looked down at Celine's still sleeping figure. She looked so peaceful. I heard the knocking noise again, but ignored it. I was about to fall back to sleep when I heard a familiar voice yell, "Max! Answer this door!" I jumped up from the bed, waking Celine in the process. She was about to say something, but I motioned toward the door, and mouthed_ _ **Izzy**. Her eyes widened, but she started to the window. She tripped over something, but I caught her before she fell. She then climbed out the window. I heard Izzy yell, "If you don't answer I'm coming in!" I opened the door to find a sort of angry Izzy standing in the doorway._

 _"It's about damn time! What were you doing in there?"_

I was brought back to the present by Celine shaking my shoulders. I looked at her. "Are you ready to go celebrate my aging of 16 years?" She asked. I was about to respond with a hell yeah, but was cut off when Celine fell forward. She tried to catch herself but fell short and fell into me. I was pushed backwards by her weight (which wasn't much) and went tumbling down the stairs, Celine tangled with me. We tumbled down a flight of stairs and just before we hit the floor I turned so I would break the fall. Then my back finally hit the hard wood floor with bone breaking force. I opened my eyes to see Celine on top of me, legs tangled with mine, and her hands on my chest. I was about to ask if she was ok, but was cut off short when a very familiar voice yelled, "What the hell are you two doing?!" Jace.

 **Celine's POV**

I looked up at my older brother, whose eyes were filled with anger. "Wait! It's not what you think!" Then everyone else walked out of the living room. Shit.

They all stared at us with wide eyes and mouths gaped open. I tried to stand up, using Max's chest to push against. As soon as I put pressure on my right foot a sharp pain coursed through my leg. I tumbled forward, expecting to hit hard floor, only to be caught in someone's arms. Max wrapped my arm around his neck so I could lean on him, even though I could tell he hurt his back pretty bad. He then turned back to the crowd around us.

"Ok. I know this looks a little bad, but we can explain." Max said calmly.

"A little bad. A little bad! It looks like you were underneath my little sister!" Jace yelled.

"We fell, Jace. Max caught me, but then we tumbled down the stairs. He landed on his back to keep from smashing me into the floor, that's all." I tried to explain.

"I believe them." Magnus stated. Then came a bunch of agreements from everyone else.

"Fine." Jace said, "You fell. But what made you fall? You didn't just fall." That made even Magnus stare at us. That's when three kids came down the stairs, Gabriel in the front.

"It was our fault." the little boy said. "We were playing tag, and I knocked into Celine, and Celine fell."

Everyone went silent for a second then Izzy spoke. "Well now that that's cleared up, lets celebrate!" They all started back to the living room, but Max stopped them.

"Wait!" They all turned to face us once again. "Celine hurt her ankle when she fell." Jace practically ran to me. After looking at my foot he said he should take me to the hospital. Magnus looked at too before agreeing that I needed medical attention. Jace went to pick me up, but I held my hand up.

"Celine your not walking with your foot like that." He said.

"I know, but Max hurt his back when he cushioned my fall. He should come to." Max argued that he was fine, but after much argument from my end he agreed to go.

Jace and Izzy said they would take us, and Clary, Magnus, Alec, and Simon would stay with the kids. After denying Jace's offer of carry me, he wrapped my arm around his neck just as Max had. Izzy helped Max to the car, and Jace helped me. Once everyone was in the car. Jace started to pull out of the driveway. The whole 30 minute ride there I caught Jace glare at Max 12 times. When we finally got to the ER, Me and Max were placed in a wheelchair, and asked to wait to get x-rays. Jace continued to glare at Max as we waited for the nurse to call us back. This was going to be a long night...

 **So...What do you think? Should I continue it? I haven't seen a Max fanfiction yet so... Yeah let me know what you think,and for anyone that reads my other fanfictions, I am working on the next chapters don't worry I haven't abandoned them.**

 **Love Puppy**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey. Sorry I haven't updated lately. I have been having troubles with my laptop...again. To make up for my absence I am going to try and make a longer chapter and update for frequently. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Celine's POV**

When they finally called my name to come back, Jace walked with me until we reach the x-ray room. He was told to wait outside while the nurse took the x-rays. Once the door closed behind Jace, the nurse wheeled me to the edge of a scary looking machine. She asked me if I needed help getting on the platform, I denied, not wanting to look weak in front of this stranger. I used the arms of the wheel chair to push upward with, then balanced on my left foot while turning to the platform. Being the short thing I am, I had to jump slightly to get onto it.

When the nurse returned she had me lay down with my foot propped up in a weird position. After exiting the room she tells me to hold my breathe and stay still. After a few beeps sound from the machine, the nurse returns to re-position my foot, and each time she did I felt a sharp pain streak up my leg. I didn't so much as flinch, though.

 **Meanwhile... Max's POV**

Shortly after Celine was taken back I hear my name coming from the same doors she had disappeared through. I stagger to my feet, and lean on Izzy slightly for support. After standing I followed the nurse through the double doors. Each step I take sending a pain up my spine, but I refuse to so much as wince as we continue to walk all the way down a long hall, and into a small room. Izzy is required to stand outside, which she dosent take lightly. The nurse tell me to sit on the edge of the platform, I obey. I was expecting her to tell me to lay down, but I wasn't expecting what she said.

"Drop your pants to your knees." I stared at her for a moment.

"W-What?"

"I need your jeans down so I can x-ray your lower back and hips." She says it as if it was obvious.

"No way." I say shakily.

"I wont be able to x-ray your full back and hips if you don't."

"Well then don't. Just x-ray what you can."

"I'm afraid I will have to ask your guardian before doing so, since she wanted a full x-ray." And with that she opens the door and lets Izzy in.

"What's wrong?" Izzy asked.

"He refuses to drop his jeans to his knees, therefore I cant do a full x-ray." Izzy glances over at me and sighs.

"Come on Max. Just do it. You need to know if your hurt." Izzy looked a little worried as she said this.

"Iz. I don't want to." Izzy then turns to the nurse.

"I know what to do. I'll be right back ok." The nurse nods, then takes a seat in the side room. Where was Izzy going?

A few minutes later Izzy returns, but she's not alone. Behind Izzy is Celine, her foot wrapped and walking on crutches. Izzy then closes the door.

Celine 'walks' over to stand in front of me. "What's up Max?"

"They want me to drop my pants, and I'm not doing it. What is wrong with your foot?" I whispered.

"I'll tell you later, but right now you need to get these x-rays done. You could be hurt Max. Please do it." I looked into Celine's eyes to see them full of concern and something else I couldn't place, "For me?" I caved. Celine could make me agree to anything.

"Fine." Celine smiles widely then hugs me, to the best of her ability. After the door closed behind her the nurse, who has been very patient I might add, walks back into the room.

"That girlfriend of yours can make you do anything can't she?" She asked as she pushes some buttons on the machine.

"She is not my girlfriend. Just a best friend." The nurse just smirks, and I'm pretty sure she says 'for now' as she walks back into the little room.

 **Celine's POV.**

I leave Max's room to find Izzy and Jace in the hall.

"So did you finally make that chicken drop his pants?" Jace asked.

"Its not funny" Izzy snaps. "Did he agree?"

Ignoring Jace I answer Izzy. "Yeah he agreed."

Izzy claps her hands. "I knew he would."

A little bit later the nurse opens the door for us to come sit with Max while she takes the x-rays somewhere to be read, just like I had done. When we enter we find Max, sitting on the table, looking as pale as snow white. Jace and Izzy sit down in the only two chairs there is, so I go and sit next to Max. I can't help but chuckle at his face.

Max notices and asked me "What's so funny?"

"Your face."

"Oh really. You try being pants less in a room with a stranger while they prob and poke at you."

"I have it's called extremely kinky make out sessions." I catch Jace's glare, but choose to ignore it. Max blushed slightly at my words, but other wise stays silent. We wait patiently for the nurse to return with the results, it turns to a sort of awkward silence, that Max decides to break.

"So? Your foot?" He gestures to my wrapped foot.

"spraint. nothing to bad." At that moment the nurse returns holding what looks like Max's x-rays. "Ok. Good news. Nothing is broke. There is just some minor bruising, but other than that, your good. Just try to take it easy, both of you."

The car ride hope was another awkward silence, and once again Max broke it. "so much for a 16th birthday."

"It's only 2:30, Max. We can still have a good time."

"I just feel guilty."

"Why?"

"I feel like I should've kept you from hurting your ankle. I should have been the one to get hurt. You should have got to go midnight swimming like you wanted to on your birthday. Now its all ruined." I was very aware of Izzy and Jace listening to us but I didn't care. I continued to talk to Max as if we were alone.

"Don't blame yourself Max. And I can still go midnight swimming."

Before Max could answer Jace said, "And how are you going to do that?"

"I'll take the bandage off."

"Yeah. You'll be to drunk to swim by the end of the night." Izzy piped in.

"No way! She's not drinking!"

"Yes she is! It's her sweet 16, Jace!"

"I don't care if it was her sweet 100! She isn't drinking." I just sat with Max while they argued all the way home.

Max helped me out of the car since Jace was still arguing with Isabelle. He handed me my crutches then followed by my side all the way into the house. Magnus had joined the argument about me drinking, but Clary came over to us as soon as we entered the door.

"Awe. Are you guys ok. Jace told me about your ankle. And your back. At least you weren't badly injured." She kisses us both on the cheek before heading upstairs to check on the kids. Max helps me over to the couch where we start watching Kick Ass.

"You remind me of Mindy aka Hit Girl." Max says about half way through the movie. Clary was asleep with the kids, Alec went to get food, and Magnus was still arguing with Jace and Izzy, but I'm pretty sure they were on a totally different topic by now.

"And you remind me of Dave aka Kick Ass." Max just smiled, then blushed?

"Why are you blushing?"

"Because in Kick Ass 2 Mindy Kisses Dave."

I laugh at him. "So that means I would kiss you." I say through my laugh.

"Yep." This time it was my turn to blush. Why? Who knows. Max and I finished the movie before Alec gets home with the food. By then everyone is wake and not arguing.

 **So... What do you think? I know I promised a longer chapter and you will get one. But I had to get this filler chapter out of the way. I know everyone hates them, but look on the bright side, now you know I'm still alive.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! Oh and just to let you know that X-ray thing with Max last chapter actually happened to me. I know, awkward...And I have decided to write in 3rd person point of view instead of switching back and forth so much. Anyway, enjoy!**

After eating the food Alec had brought them, they all sat down and watched Kick Ass 2 together. After it was over it was already 5:00 o'clock. Simon, Magnus, and Alec decided to take the kids out to the park, Magnus saying "They have been still way to long." Jace stood up from the couch, grabbing Clary up with him.

"Me and Clary are going to take a nap."

Izzy chuckled. "We all know your going to have sex, no need to sugar coat it." Max blushed, but Celine laughed along with Izzy.

"Don't be to loud." Celine called.

"Use protection," Izzy said," Or don't. Whatever you want." The two girls laughed while Max sat uncomfortably.

"Max your just like Alec, he was shy too, still is actually." Izzy says.

"I'm not shy!" Max protested.

"Yeah you are!" The girls say at the same time.

"Fine. Laugh at me." And with that Max stood up and walked outside.

"Wait! Max! Come back!" Celine rolled her eyes before grabbing her crutches and 'running' after Max.

When she opened the door that Max had ran out the first thing she noticed was the giant under ground pool. The water was crystal clear, not a leaf to blemish its perfection. Celine looked away from the pools perfection to look for Max. She didn't see him anywhere so she turned to walk back inside, but before she even touched the door handle a pair of strong hands grabbed her waist. Celine screamed in shock. She kicked and pushed against her captors chest, which was extremely hard she noticed. Her crutches fell from her grasp as she was scooped up into the person's arms.

"Celine, calm down it's just me." She knew the voice immediately.

"Max. Put me down." Max obeyed, putting her down softly. She was light as a feather. She stood on her good foot while Max picked up her crutches. Once she was steady she laughed.

"Your going to pay for that Lightwood."

"Oh really. And how is that Herondale?" Celine just grinned. The next thing Max knows he is being pushed backward. Unable to regain his balance he went tumbling into the ice cold water. When he resurfaced, shaking his hair out, he looked at Celine.

"Your lucky I closed my eyes, or my contacts would have been ruined." Celine simply laughed, taking a seat on one of chairs beside the pool. Max soon climbed out of the pool, water pouring from him. The first thing Celine noticed was how Max's white shirt was basically transparent. She could see the hard lines of his chest, and the abs forming at his stomach. She blushed slightly before adverting her eyes. Max had seen her, but chose to ignore it.

"You just wait. I'll have my revenge."

"Oh I'm so scared."

"You should be. Anyway, I'm going to change." He turned as if to walk inside, but turned around. "Why were you blushing?" Max asked, deciding to bring it up anyway.

"No reason."

"I'm not shy by the way."

"Yes you are. You need to take some risks." Max just turned away, this time actually going inside this time.

As soon as Max walked upstairs he regretted it. Jace and Clary were most certainly getting it on, and they weren't exactly what you would call quiet. Actually scratch that, they were the opposite of quiet. Max just changed into a different pair of jeans and a blue shirt before running back downstairs.

Celine and Izzy were talking on the couch. Max plopped down in between them, interrupting their conversation.

'What are we talking about ladies?'

The girls looked each other in the eye before turning back to the boy between them. "Periods."

"Oh god! Oh no! I'm out of here!" Max announced before storming off into the kitchen. The girls weren't really talking about that, but it was to easy to get a rise out of Max. They simply sat back on the couch, and began watching another movie.

The guys came back from the park with the kids a while later later. Tessa immediately ran upstairs to Clary and Jace, who had stopped their earlier activities. The rest of the kids soon followed behind her along with their parents. Max returned shortly after, plopping down beside Celine.

"It's almost midnight."

"Yep. I need to get changed." Celine grabbed her crutches and used them to stand up.

"I'll help you up the stairs. Hop on." Celine laughed a little at Max's enthusiastic tone.

"I can't jump onto your back, my ankle won't let me." Max acted as if he was thinking.

"Fine. Sit on the couch. " Celine obeyed. "Great now spread your legs."

"Getting kinky are we." Max blushed but Celine still obeyed. Max turned his back to Celine, sitting down in front of her.

"Now wrap your legs around me." Celine once again obeyed. She also wrapped her arms around his neck to insure she didn't fall off. Max's hands came to rest under her leg, behind her knee.

Celine felt the warmth fill her cheeks as she leaned against Max. He carried her up the stairs making sure to be careful with her ankle. Little did Celine know Max's heart was beating out of his chest. As soon as they reached her room Max opened the door and sat her on the bed.

Both of them were still human tomatoes when Celine said, "Thanks."

"Yeah, sure. Do you need help coming down too."

"No, ugh, but I will need help getting into the pool." Celine blushed even redder.

Max plopped down next to her on the bed. "It's my turn to tell you not to blush."

"I am not blushing!"

"Yes you are."

"Go get changed and meet me at the pool." Max just laughed, but exited the room all the same. He walked down the hall, everyone seemed to be asleep, until he reached his room. Once the door was closed he stripped out of his clothes and into a pair of swim trunks. How was he going to keep from blushing around her when he is half naked. He debated whether or not he should put a shirt on, but in the end decided against it. He tip toed downstairs, and out the doors to the pool. As soon as he stepped outside his eyes widened and his mouth gaped. There was Celine, golden hair tumbling down her back, in a black bikini. She had unwrapped her foot, but was still using the crutches. She seemed not to notice Max, because she continued to stare at the water, so Max continued to stare at her. The bikini showed off every curve she had, and though Celine was a small person, her boobs must not have gotten the memo. They were at least a C cup. And her skin was tan with white scars here and there from childhood, but she was still flawless to Max.

Max was snapped out of his thoughts by Celine. "Hey Max." Celine had noticed Max staring at her, and most of the time she would have felt naked, but with Max she didn't, not even in the slightest. While he was looking at her she glance a look at him. He was wearing green swim trunks, and his chest was bare, leaving every one of his muscles on display. As much as Max tried to cover up with loose clothes, he still had a dreamy body.

"Hey, ugh. Ready to get in... the pool, I mean."

"Yeah, can you ugh.."

"Of course." Max dashed over to Celine, grabbing her crutches and allowing her to lean on him. Both of them could feel each other's bare skin, every place it touched. Max had a hand around her waist. Celine with an arm around his neck.

Max carefully lowered her into the water before jumping in himself. It was 11:53. In one minute exactly, Celine would be 16.

"Lets count down shall we."

Together they counted down the last 10 seconds. 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1

"your 16!" Max shouted.

" I know!"

"Hey, ugh, Celine."

"Yeah Max?"

"Do you remember earlier when you told me I needed to take risks?"

"Yeah." She said confused.

"I'm going to take one now." And before the girl had a chance to answer, Max kissed her

 **Ahhh! What did you think? How will Celine react? And I need you guys to give them a ship name. I'll probably update again in the morning, maybe twice depending on how much time I have. I hope you enjoyed.**

 **~puppy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I'm back. We have a ship name! Maline! Sorry about that sort of cliffhanger last time. I finally got my laptop fixed, thanks for being patient. Here's the next chapter!**

 _"Do you remember earlier, when you told me I needed_ _to take risks?"_

 _"Yeah" She said confused._

 _"I'm going to take one right now." And before the girl had time to respond, Max kissed her._

ooOoo

Max had kissed people before, as had Celine, but none of those kisses came close to this. A soft brush of lips that sent shock waves through both of them. Max barely gave Celine a chance to kiss him back before he pulled away.

His blue eyes were staring intently into her golden ones. "Celine, I'm so sorry! I don't know why I-

"Why you what?" said a voice from behind them.

They turned to see Isabelle and Magnus looking at them, the look on their face clearly showed that they hadn't seen them kiss. Max looked at Celine for a second before turning back to Isabelle.

"Ugh-" He stuttered.

"He doesn't know why he sat me on my bad foot." Celine added helpfully.

Max seemed thankful, but didn't look at her. "Ok. Well lets get this party started then." Magnus said. "Everyone else is in the living room. Even the kids stayed up to celebrate with you."

Celine looked at confused. "I thought we were going to swim to celebrate?"

Isabelle chimed in. "You are, but we want you to cut the cake and stuff in there." She motioned to the house. That's when they noticed that Magnus and Isabelle both had swimsuits on under their clothes.

"Ok. " Max said, jumping out of the pool, and reaching down to help Celine out. She blushed when Max's hands wrapped around her waist as he lifted her up. He handed her the crutches and a towel before grabbing one of his own.

"Let's go." Celine said.

ooOoo

The party was fun. After Celine blew out her candles and opened her presents the kids passed out on the couch. Their faces were still covered in frosting from the cake. Jace offered to move them, but Clary and Izzy stopped him saying, "They look so peaceful. Let them be." Then everyone headed outside to swim. They all slipped out of their slips and or t-shirts as soon as they were outside.

Izzy and Simon were the first to jump in, hands locked together as they did so. They were soon followed by Magnus and Alec, who splashed water everywhere with their cannon balls. That left Jace, Clary, Celine, and Max outside of the pool.

"Celine, do you need help getting in?" Jace asked her..

Celine shook her head, but Max knew she was lying. "I can do it, thanks."

"Ok." Jace grabbed Clary, throwing her in before jumping in himself.

Max walked over to Celine who was still using her crutches for support. "Celine," he said," I know you need help. Just let me help."

She didn't say anything, but reached for Max all the same. He gripped her waist and she gripped his neck as Max slowly lowered both of them into the water. Max let go, Celine turned away as soon as he did, but not before he saw the blush in her cheeks. Out of the corner of his eye, Max saw Jace looking at them curiously.

After about 30 minutes of just playing around, Max and Celine avoiding each other, Isabelle calls, "Ok. Ok. It's time for chicken fights. Everyone get with their partners."

Shit.

Celine and Max were partners.

Max looked over to Celine, who looked very uncomfortable. Everyone else was already in position. Max walked over to Celine.

"You don't have to do it." He said simply.

"Don't do that." she hissed.

"Don't do what?" Their voices were low enough that no one else could hear them.

"Try and back out just because you kissed me." Max stared at her for a moment.

"Can we talk about that later, please. Right now let's beat them at chicken fighting. Deal?"

"Deal."

Max saw that everyone else was just waiting for them, probably thinking we were held up because of her leg.

"Ok. Can you climb on like usual, or do want me to go under and lift you?"

Celine thought for a moment. "Go under."

Obeying, Max went behind Celine, then swam underneath her. Once she was firmly on his shoulders, he resurfaced again. It took everything they had not to blush at the feel of their skin touching.

"Great!" called Magnus, "Now lets fight" They charged at each other.

ooOoo

In the end, Max and Celine won the chicken fight. Now they were sitting beside the pool celebrating their victory like always.

Everyone else had went back inside, leaving Celine and Max alone.

"Did you see the way Magnus fell off!" Celine laughed.

Max returned the laugh with one of his own. "Yeah! He did a little worm dance!"

"And when he hit the water a bunch of sparkles filled the water!"

For a moment the kiss was forgotten, but that moment didn't last long.

After they had calmed down from their fit of laughter Celine turned to Max, "Its later."

"Yeah."

Max looked away, not wanting to look into her eyes.

"Max." she said.

"What do you want me to say, Celine?" He still didn't look at her. "Do you want me to say sorry? I'm not going to! I don't regret doing it"

Celine was quiet then, "I don't want you to say sorry. I want you to do it again." She said the last part quietly.

That time Max did look at her. "What?" He was beyond confused at this point.

"Kiss me again."

Max saw her golden eyes turn to a dark amber. "Celine do you...like me?" he said it as if they were little kids in grade school.

she nodded, "Just kiss me."

So he did.

It was like their first kiss, soft and sweet, but different at the same time. This time Celine kissed him back. Max felt her hands go to his hair, and her mouth part slightly. Max carefully slipped his tongue into her mouth, and she did the same in return. Ok, maybe not so much like their first kiss after all.

They were kissing, but Max kept his hands to his sides, to scared to touch her. Celine must have noticed this because she reached down for his hands and placed them firmly on her waist.

Max clutched tighter, Celine doing the same. Eventually they broke apart gasping slightly.

"Celine?"

"Yeah Max?"

"We just made out didn't we?"

"Yeah we did."

"Friends don't make out." He said matter-of-factly.

"No, they don't"

"So what are we then?"

"I don't know Max, what do you want us to be?"

Max looked into her eyes when he answered, "Well, I would like to maybe take you on a date sometime."

Celine rubbed his cheek softly. "I'd like that."

Max just nodded, "We should head back inside."

"Yeah."

Max helped Celine safely to her room before heading back to his own.

"Damn," he said, "What a night."

 **So...I know it's sorta short, but now that my laptop is fixed i'm going to try and update more often so maybe that can make up for the shortness of some chapters. Review! I love you guys!**

 **~puppy**


End file.
